


A Long Night

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the events of Eclipse, Jacob turns up on Leah’s doorstep looking for a friend.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater
Kudos: 36





	A Long Night

_“All discarded lovers should be given a second chance, but with somebody else.”_

**_ ― Mae West, Wit & Wisdom of Mae West _ **

The ringing of the doorbell broke the peace of Leah’s first night alone in months. Seth was out on patrol and her mom was working late at the hospital, and Leah decided to use this time alone to destress. Things had been tense since Jacob ran off a few weeks ago. The wedding invitation had apparently been the last straw for the guy and Leah couldn’t help but keep thinking back to the last conversation they had together.

_"If you're upset about gender confusion, Leah . . . How do you think the rest of us like looking at Sam through your eyes? It's bad enough that Emily has to deal with your fixation. She doesn't need us guys panting after him, too."_

Those words had really hurt and it was part of the reason that Leah needed this night off. Being around Sam after everything that happened was always going to be a challenge, but Leah knew that being angry about it wasn’t helping anyone. She just couldn’t help feeling pissed off at the unfairness of it all. Her boyfriend broke up with her out of nowhere and then a few weeks later he was pursuing her cousin. On top of all that, she turns into a werewolf and is forced to be inside his head listening to him pine for his cousin for hours on end. It was worse when his mind drifted to something sexual—

Leah shook her head, the ringing of the doorbell pulling her away from her dark thoughts.

“I’m coming!” Leah called, making her way to the door, “You better have a good reason for—”

Leah paused, one hand on the door, staring at the familiar face on her doorstep.

Jacob. Dirty and wet from the rain outside and weeks of running around the woods. Leah opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but caught herself. Jacob looked dejected. She had a feeling that saying the wrong thing would send the boy running back into the woods for good this time.

“What are you doing here?” Leah asked, carefully.

“Can I…come in?” Jacob asked, and Leah wondered if he had been crying.

“Sure, just try not to drip on anything important,” Leah replied, stepping aside so that he could come in, “Wait, let me get you a towel,”

Jacob still looked like a sad, wet puppy when Leah returned with two towels. Leah handed him one of the towels and placed the other on the couch.

“All right, you can sit down as long as you stay on the towel.” Leah said, glancing back at Jacob, who hadn’t made any move to dry himself, “Seriously?”

Leah snatched the towel from him and begins drying Jacob herself. Trying to be nice to this guy had already gotten old. She needed to hurry up and pass this guy off to someone better equipped to deal with this sad sack.

“Sorry,” Jacob mumbled, taking the towel from her, and finally using it himself, before sitting on the couch.

The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Leah finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Okay, what’s up?” Leah snapped, glaring at him.

Jacob looks at her, eyes shining with pain and Leah's hand trembles with the urge to punch him in the face.

“Bella’s getting married,” Jacob said, softly, “I went to see her earlier and she let it slip that she and Edward are going on a honeymoon afterward before she becomes a vampire. He’s going to kill her.”

Leah snorted, fighting back a laugh.

“It’s not funny,”

“Jake, that girl is the dumbest person I’ve ever met,” Leah smirked, “You got to stop worrying about her. It’s like she gets off on hurting herself and the people around her.”

“It’s not like that,” Jacob looked like he was going to start crying, “I don’t know why she’d put herself through so much to be with him. I mean, what’s so wrong with me that she would rather be with a blood-sucking zombie?”

“Why are you making this about you? I mean, Bella’s the one who wants to commit necrophilia,” Leah watched Jacob, seeing him chuckle a little, “Seriously, the girl is obsessed with death and dying. Jumping off cliffs, crashing motorcycles, hiking in the woods when a bloodthirsty vampire was on the loose, dating a vampire who thirsts for her blood more than the blood of anyone else. Of course, she wants to sleep with him while she’s human. Once she’s a vampire the danger and the threat of death are gone. You dodged a bullet,”

“It just makes me angry,” Jacob frowned, “I’ve been there for her, through everything. She wouldn’t have to change for me or say goodbye to anyone. I’m exactly right for her. It would have been effortless for us— comfortable, easy as breathing. I can give her more than him. I mean, he probably can't even kiss her without hurting her…how are they going to have s—”

“You might not want to keep thinking about that,” Leah interrupts with a shake of her head, “Trust me, those thoughts only cause anger and pain,”

“You’re right,” Jacob sighed, shoulders slumping, "...I'm really sorry for what I said to you on the cliff. It was cruel and-"

"Don't mention it," Leah said, holding her hand up to stop his apology, "We were both being shitty that night."

Jacob opened his mouth to say something and Leah shook her head.

“Let’s just watch some tv, okay?” Leah suggested, and Jacob nodded, “But you should go take a shower first.”

Leah watched Jacob go and wondered where she was going to find something for him to wear.

Two hours later, Jacob was sitting on her couch in nothing but a pair of boxers, whining about Bella, and Leah was pissed that her one night of peace was being ruined.

“So, once she told me…I just freaked out. I started yelling at her and then I jumped out of the window and ran off. I had to get out of there” Jacob ranted.

“Yeah, you’re good at running,” Leah commented, sarcastically.

“I just don’t know how she can do this to me,” Jacob continued, too self-absorbed to catch her dig, “I mean, I love her so much and…”

Leah watched his mouth move, no longer able to hear the words coming out of his mouth. Leah doesn’t feel very sympathetic.

“You’re coming off a kind of a douche,” Leah said, finally getting his attention, “I mean, the two of you were never really together.”

“I know, but—”

“And the way you’re whining isn’t winning you any points. You two only kissed twice and held hands a few times, “Leah rolled her eyes, stretching her feet on the couch and lightly kicking Jacob, “You need to get over her. I mean, you could probably land a woman if you got your head out of Bella’s ass,”

Jacob sighed again, and Leah gritted her teeth.

“Seriously, you should go out and find someone to help you forget about her and maybe have some sex of your own instead of constantly thinking about Bella getting some from the leech,” Leah encouraged, hoping to get Jacob off her couch.

“I can’t do that,” Jacob looked a bit nervous, “I can’t just find someone else. I need to have a connection first,”

“Come on, don’t be such a girl,” Leah reprimanded, and Jacob laughed.

“Like you?”

“Please, I’m no girl,” Leah stretched again, kicking him harder this time, “I’m a woman.”

Jacob snorted, his hand grabbing her foot. He started to tickle her, making her laugh and kick at him.

“You’re one to talk. I don’t see you getting out there,” Jacob smirked, and Leah grumbled.

“You don’t know what I do with my personal time,” Leah lied, and Jacob looked around taking in the half-empty bowl of popcorn, two empty boxes of pizza, and the horror movie on the screen.

“It looks like you do the same thing in your personal time as me,” Jacob stated, watching her with amusement, and Leah hoped that she could keep him away from talking about Bella, “So, you think that if I go out and sleep around, then I’ll suddenly be able to move on?”

“I hope so,” Leah said, “All I mean is, you’ll never know unless you try, right?”

“I love Bella,” Jacob stated, softly, thumb stroking the sole of her foot.

“And I loved Sam,” Leah said, casually, “But Bella and Sam have moved on and aren’t exactly pausing their lives for us, so why should we?”

“It’s not the same,” Jacob said, “At least you know that Sam loved you and probably would have chosen to be with you if he’d never imprinted. Bella chose Edward of her own free will. And that sucks. I mean, what so wrong with me that-”

“Hey, quit thinking so hard about it,” Leah warned, “There’s nothing wrong with you. If you tell anyone I said this I will kill you; I think that you are actually pretty attractive. You know, where you’re not being an asshole,”

Jacob threw her a disbelieving look.

“Seriously?” Jacob questioned, and Leah nodded, “Well, you’re pretty hot too, I guess. You know, where you’re not being a bitch,”

“Good, so you quit being an asshole and I’ll stop being a bitch and the lovers will start lining up,” Leah joked, and Jacob laughed, loudly.

“Or maybe we could help each other out,” Jacob snickered, “Since we find each other attractive,”

“Yeah, and then tomorrow, you’ll go back to being an asshole—”

“And you’ll go back to being a bitch—”

“And we’ll never talk about it again,” Leah finished, and Jacob kept laughing, “Though I have to warn you, I’ve been told that sex with me is unforgettable,”

“Really?” Jacob leered, “Come on then, sweetheart. I’ll show you something unforgettable,”

They both were laughing, Leah got up and began to crawl across the couch towards him, looking like a wolf on the prowl.

“Show me then, handsome,” Leah said, settling in Jacob’s lap, straddling him, her hands on his shoulders.

The laughing stopped when Leah shifted, feeling Jacob’s erection. Jacob’s cheeks turned red and he opened his mouth to say something, but Leah leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Jacob started kissing her back instantly. The kiss was hungry and desperate, and so much different than Sam. The kiss deepened, Jacob’s hands splayed across her back, and Leah felt his dick pulse again her. She shifted, grinding against it, and Jacob pulled back to look into her eyes.

They were both panting, cheeks flushed, as they stared at each other.

“Is this okay?” Jacob asked, cupping her cheek and Leah nodded, “Good,”

And then they were kissing again, and Jacob’s hand moved from her face to her breast. Leah’s hand was buried in his hair, keeping the kissing going, even as Jacob began to lift her shirt. Jacob and Leah both break apart, Jacob pulls her shirt over her head, and then they are skin to skin. Jacob trembled as Leah began running her hands down his chest. Jacob began kissing his way down her neck before he took her nipple into his mouth.

Leah gasped, her hips bucking for a second before she pulled his head away from her sensitive nipple. Sliding down his body until she was kneeling on the floor, Leah reached into his boxers, grabbing his cock.

Jacob grunted, hands sinking into the couch beside him.

“Leah, don’t,” Jacob struggled, “Wait, I don’t want to come yet,”

Jacob stood up, picking her up and carrying her towards her bedroom. He set her gently on the bed and Leah immediately started taking off her pajama shorts and underwear at the same time.

Jacob stepped back to stare at her.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Jacob breathed, and pushed his boxers down, revealing himself to her.

Leah spread her legs and Jacob crawled on top of her, his hands everywhere. Jacob pressed his lips against hers and then began kissing down her body.

“Gorgeous,” Jacob repeated, kissing her breast, then he pushed her legs up, placing a kiss on her pussy, “Oh, you’re so wet,”

His fingers slipped inside her and Leah moaned, her hips thrusting, until Jacob pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his mouth. Leah’s hand was in Jacob’s hair, tugging at his scalp to get him to stay where he was. He kept licking, acting as if he hadn’t had a drink in months, and her pussy was water.

“Oh fuck, Jake, I’m coming,” she cried out, hips bucking against his face, and Jacob keeps going until she’s close to coming a second time, then he pulls back, his face shiny with her cum.

“I want to be inside you,” he said, then hesitated, “Do you have a…?”

“Don’t need it,” Leah said, breathlessly, “I can’t get pregnant and neither of us has any STDs”

Leah hadn’t had sex with anyone since Sam and that was months ago, she’d been tested since then, and Jacob was a virgin.

Plus, she didn’t have any condoms on her, since she wasn’t having sex.

Jacob settled between her thighs, pushing inside, and they both sighed with pleasure.

“Oh, Leah,” Jacob panted, “This is amazing. God, I never thought…you feel so…”

“I know,” Leah let out a breathy chuckle, before kissing his shoulder, “Now move,”

Jacob began to thrust, and Leah gasped, as he buried himself over and over. Leah reached between them to rub her clit, knowing that Jacob wouldn’t be able to last long since this was his first time. Jacob rocked into her, his fingers pinching her nipple, making her cry out. His thrust began to grow erratic and Leah knew he was close.

“Leah, I’m gonna…”

“Do it,” Leah moaned, and Jacob began to thrust harder, causing her headboard to bang against the wall.

Leah finally came, her head flying back, and Jacob cried out, seconds later.

Afterward, they lay next to each other, Leah’s head on Jacob’s chest with his arms around her.

“That was great,” Jacob said, rubbing her back.

“That was…” Leah couldn’t find the words, “You did really well for your first time,”

Jacob pulled her closer, and Leah had never really liked to cuddle, but it’s Jacob’s first time, so she let him have this. She felt him harden against her hip and smirked.

Werewolf stamina.

_Yeah, it was a long night._


End file.
